


Shut Up

by justaweirdfangirl



Series: Detroit: Become Human One-Shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is Adorable, Connor is so done with Markus, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I got this idea from a tumblr prompt, I guess it's fluffy?, I'm Bad At Tagging, LITERALLY, M/M, Markus just loves to annoy him though, Not Beta Read, RK1000 is the perfect ship name, i dont actually have tumblr though, i promise it'll be ffiiiiinnnneeee, idk - Freeform, just read this, this is cute i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl
Summary: Markus keeps on singing Christmas songs in the middle of Febuary.Connor gets annoyed.Connor knows just what to do to shut him up.ORAuthor sucks at summaries and just wants you to read this pointless fluff





	Shut Up

"Oh, Christmas tree... Oh Christmas tree..." 

 

Connor groaned and hit his head onto the table, banging repeatedly. 

 

 _Shut up. Fucking shut up_. 

 

Connor was in the living room, his back hunched instead of it being perfectly straight like it always was at work. The room was brightly lit as he analyzed the paperwork and evidence, trying to make sense of a homicide that happened and who did it. 

 

Markus, on the other hand, was painting. He was painting a landscape. Soft, light colours made its way to the canvas, filling up and turning into a winter scene, snow falling gently around the center focus: Connor and Markus, and behind them, a whole crowd of androids cheering and being happy. 

 

A few months ago Markus would've been dead if not for being reactivated in the junk yard. 

 

Wait, let's not get angsty. This is a fluffy fic after all, is it not? 

 

Anyways... 

 

It's been a 3 months since the whole Android revolution and approximately 7 weeks since Connor had moved in with Markus. 

 

Needless to say, Connor regretted all of his decisions to stay here.

 

His boyfriend had been singing Christmas songs ever since the start of February. 

 

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!" 

 

"Can you shut up?" Connor asked, looking up from his work and facing Markus. The android in question turned to the brunette, smirked, and shook his head. 

 

"No can do, Detective." He said politely. "Sorry." He then laughed and continued painting, humming. "On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...." 

 

Connor huffed and ignored the RK200, turning back to  _attempt_ to concentrate on his work. 

 

 

 

 

 

_No fingerprints..._

 

_Definitely_ _not an androids..._

 

_Imperfect shot.._

 

 

 

 

 

"You better watch out!" Markus sang, making Connor blink out of concentration. The RK800 glared at the painter while he snickered, shaking his head. 

 

"Do you  _have_ to?" He snapped, straightening his back and running his fingers through his hair. Markus pretended to think, looking up at the ceiling. He smirked and looked back down at Connor. 

 

"Yes." 

 

"I hate you.." 

 

"I love you too!" 

 

Connor muttered something about Markus being stupid and tried to concentrate on the paper work again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Santa Claus is coming to town!" 

 

Connor growled, and stood up abrupty. "That's it! I fucking quit!" 

 

Markus looked back at him and chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Detective. Did I interrupt your work?" He asked innocently, eyes glistening with mischief. 

 

"Perhaps..." Connor muttered, thinking for a moment, then smirking to himself. 

 

_If that's the only way to shut him up, I'm happy to do that._

 

Connor walked up to Markus and looked at the painting, smiling to himself. "It's very beautiful." He commented, making Markus smile proudly. 

 

"Well, yeah it is." He said. "I mean, you like everything I do. It's not done yet, though." 

 

"Go figure." Connor muttered. 

 

Markus then started to hum the song "All I Want for Christmas." Connor groaned and grabbed his arm, shaking his head no. 

 

"Why do you always pick old songs?" He asked. Markus shrugged. 

 

"Better than most new songs." Connor nodded in agreement.   
  


"I guess that's true. Hey, come here." Connor held Markus' hand and dragged him upstairs. 

 

"Hm? Where are we going?" 

 

"You'll see." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They headed up the stairs and Connor smirked. Markus was still a bit confused. 

 

"Wha--?" 

 

He was interrupted by the soft contact of Connor's lips touching his, and all of the words he was about to say were stolen away as Connor kissed him deeply, and he felt Connor's artificial skin on his arm disappear and Markus let his artificial skin disappear as well as they deepened the kiss. 

 

They both felt overcome with love and happiness... 

 

Meanwhile Markus also felt overcome with Connor's annoyance, though he never commented on it. 

 

"Connor?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"If this is the only way to shut you up, I'm happy to do this all night." Was all Connor said as they continued to kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The painting and the paperwork lay forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks really bad. My writing style can't do fluff rip XD 
> 
>  
> 
> I just read this omg this is so cringe ack 
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
